izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kai-Master-Of-Great
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:~InvaderXeena~ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Really Big Hat (Talk) 22:03, March 20, 2013 >:1 Okay Kai. I know very well what is going on. I would like to ask you to please don't edit Sammy's page. If you wanna take it out on someone, take it out on me. I don't care. Just leave Sammy alone. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 22:52, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, well it shouldn't be a "normal thing". And I for one am proud that she hasn't cut this week. If you really liked her you would back off of her and stop doing these mean things. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 23:16, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah? And how is that? *taps foot and looks at you scoldingly* "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 23:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh I will if it involves Sammy getting hurt. And this involves just that. Spill it. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 23:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh I think you do. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 23:30, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Exactly why ''you guys are being mean to Sammy. ''What you could possibly have to gain by this? "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 23:34, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Wow. I have no words to someone like you. I can already tell that you're so heartless and care for only you. Get the fudgeballs out of my wiki. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 23:40, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Still, get out. We don't want you here. It's bad enough that Sammy has to deal with a cold, heartless worm like you out in the real world, but I will do all that I can to make sure she doesn't have to deal with you here. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 23:48, March 20, 2013 (UTC) "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 23:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) More mature than you. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 23:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) More mature than you. Get off my wiki now and you leave Samantha alone or I will find many ways to hunt you down and ruin you. You hear? I hope you meet The Judge one day and then you'll wish you treated people a different way. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 00:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You earned it by harassing Sammy in real life. If you make another account, I will contact Hyper and she will perma ban you off of this site. "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 19:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) One Final Warning Well, I hope you're happy with yourself. You have attempted to kill someone. This goes a bit beyond being a jerk; you are now legitimately a homicidal psychopath. Congratulations. You can say "I'm sorry" all you want, but your past unrepentance makes it obvious that you do not in any way feel remorse for your most recent attempt to take her life. The only reason you would apologise is because you hope to avoid the retribution of LMX. And believe me, that's not gonna stop her; she can hold a grudge 'till the end of the world. Even if you DO eventually succeed in your murder campaign, all of the users here will know who was responsible. And they will make your life a waking nightmare, believe me. I will not do anything, but many other users here do not share my restraint; they will go to any lengths to ensure that you do not walk free. You have been warned; leave Sam alone, or suffer the consequences. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:21, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Try to change Sam's profile now, Kai. And by the way, Happy Easter. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 19:07, March 31, 2013 (UTC)